wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Tuldor88/Gry Wiedźmin - decyzje fabularne.
Witajcie dobre ludki. Wczoraj skończyłem maraton jaki sobie założyłem - zacząć W1 i kontynuować przygodę póki Jaskółka nie zrobi tego co sobie zamiarowała pod koniec W3. Jeśli ktokolwiek jeszcze (są tu tacy?) nie grał w którąś część wiedźmina to polecam nie czytać poniżej bo spoilery psują grę ;) Temat założyłem by podzielić się tym jakie decyzje mój Geralt podejmował podczas całej growej sagi (piszę 'mój' bo co prawda starałem się jak mogłem wcielić w Geralta znanego nam z książek Sapkowskiego i uważam że poszło mi dość dobrze, acz pewność mógłby mieć jedynie Sapkowski - o ile by się przełamał do gier co jak wiemy na pewno nie nastąpi). Ok, by nie przedłużać: CZĘŚĆ I - Wiedźmin1) - Geralt stracił pamięć ale przebywał w wiedźmińskim siedliszczu na tyle długo by Triss zdążyła go do siebie przywiązać w mniejszym bądź większym stopniu. Wiedział że była jego przyjaciółka (a może i kimś więcej) w przeszłości, dlatego decyzja podczas ataku Salamandry była prosta - miał do wyboru pomóc samotnej kruchej i uroczej magini albo pchać się na przerazę jaką sprawiać będzie 3 doświadczonych wiedźminów - ruszył do Laboratorium. - Na wyzimskim podgrodziu najęto go do ubicia utopców i ochrony towarów pewnego kupca. Zrobił to a gdy Scoiatel planowali je ukraść sprzeciwił się temu - robił jedynie to za co mu zapłacono, doradził komandu by poszukali havekarskich specjalności gdzieś indziej.. tym bardziej iż nie były to przecie towary potrzebne im do przeżycia takie jak jedzenie czy ubrania... nie posłuchali i marnie skończyli atakując wiedźmina. - Następnie mógł pozwolić zlinczować i spalić na stosie miejscową guślarkę, albo obronić ją przed tłuszczą. Odkrył że jeden z wieśniaków handlował z salamandrą, drugi we śnie zabił własnego brata by dobrać się do majątku a sam Wielebny przekazywał salamandrze dzieci tak jak to zrobił z Alvinem. Decyzja znów była oczywista i pomógł kobiecie. Co prawda nie planował sam atakować tłuszczy ale gdy na niego ruszyła po prostu się bronił. - Na terenie Wyzimy pomagał zarówno Zygfrydowi z Zakonu (miał zakon za lekkich oszołomów pokroju rycerzy z krainy wina, dodatkowo robiących mu konkurencję, ale doceniał że robią to dla bezbronnych mieszkańców, chroniąc ich przed potworami) jak i Nieludzi (z podowdów dośc oczywistych- nie mógł patrzeć na to jak są dyskryminowani). Udając się do banku miał nadzieję załatwić sprawę pokojowo - zachęcić elfy do złożenia broni by nikt nie musiał walczyć. Prosił i przekonywał, w końcu jednak na miejscu pojawili się też rycerze zakonni i rozgorzała walka - miał wybór dołączyć do tych jacy trzymali "na muszce" zakładników niczym bandyci, lub tych jacy przyszli tych zakładników uwolnić. Z bólem serca wybrał drugich. - Korzystając z tego że Geralt stracił pamieć Triss starała się go uwieść, tym bardziej że Yen nie było nigdzie widać, być może pozostała na wyspie jabłoni? A moze po prostu rzuciła Geralta? No bo dlaczego go nie poszukiwała ani nie dala znać? Rudowłosa wzięła się do dzieła starając naśladować charakterek kruczowłosej... nie wzięła pod uwagę faktu że Geraltowi Yen się podobała ale wpadli sobie w objęcia jako efekt ostatniego życzenia dżina... związała ich potężna magia ale charakterek brunetki sprawił że mimo to co i rusz się żarli i rozstawali by zejść na krótko, pożreć jeszcze bardziej i rozejśc ponownie. Magia ciągnęła ich do siebie a charaktery odrzucały niby dwa magnesy. Z Triss Geralta nie wiązały magiczne okowy więc jedyne co pozostało to Ruda udająca wredną, kąśliwą sucz... z drugiej strony zaś o Geralta zabiegała Shani. Słodka delikatna i czuła... czasem zbyt przesłodzona ale jednak... w końcu to medyczka święciła triumf a Triss gryzła paznokcie z żalu i wściekłości myśląc gdzie popełniła błąd. - Azar starał się oszukać Geralta ale ten mimo straty pamięci nadal pozostał spokojnym i rozsądnym facetem. Zamiast porywać się na coś bez pomyślunku niby Jaskier na spódniczki przemyślał wszystko i w końcu odkrył kto podszywa się pod detektywa... by następnie zrobić magowi kuku. - W końcu biały wilk został teleportowany do wioski jaka miała problemy z wodnym ludem Vodyanoi. Geralt przyjął zlecenie uspokojenia sytuacji i po pewnym namyśle zgodził sie na sposób jaki zaproponował mu "najlepszy tyłek temerii". W innym wypadku po jego odejściu spór rozgorzałby na nowo za jakiś czas, dzieki pogodzeniu obu ludów wioska miała wreszcie szansę na nieco spokoju. - Spotkał tam tez apostatę Berengara jaki krok po kroku przyznał sie Geraltowi do wspólpracy z Salamandrą i finalnie ucieczki od nich. wiedźmin miał przez chwilę ochotę pogruchotać drugiemu szczękę ale... Berengar nie prosił się o takie życie, nikt go przed Próbami o zdanie nie pytał i nie nakazywał działać według jakiegoś rycerskiego kodeksu. Drugi wiedźmin miał prawo do strachu czy podjęcia złej decyzji bądź nawet dwóch. Geralt puścił Berengara i każdy poszedł swoją drogą. - W tym samym czasie elfy wzieły za zakładników całą wioskę z kobietami i dziećmi, a zakon szykował się do ataku na długouchów. Geralt miał do wyboru wzruszyć ramieniem i odejśc w siną dal pozostawiając sprawy swojemu biegowi.. ale to mogło spowodować więcej ofiar po stronie niewinnych wieśniaków jakich zdązył już podczas wizyty nieco polubić. Gdy Toruviel nie dała się przekonać by wypuścić mieszkańców w końcu dołączył do zakonników acz bez radości z tego powodu. Liczył, że uda mu się załatwić sprawę w miarę bez rozlewu krwi, niestety zamiast tego skończyło się na bitwie i rzezi. Zakon zwycięzył. - Po powrocie do Wyzimy Geralt spotkał starego znajomego - króla Foltesta i przeżył deja vu - Adda znów stała si strzygą. Geralt znał opowieść o tym co zrobił z nią ostatnio więc zdecydował iż skoro raz się udało to i za drugim razem szczęście mu dopisze i zabije królewnę tylko w ostateczności. Adda przeżyła a klątwa została złamana po raz drugi, tym razem na dobre. - Niektórzy z zakonu zostali poddani eksperymentom przez szalonego Jakuba, acz Geralt wiedział, że nie wszyscy są bezmyślnymi maszynami do zabijania. Przekonał Zygfryda do pomocy i pokonał Aldsberga licząc iż majac teraz nowego przywódcę Zakon stanie się bardziej 'ludzki' i mniej nienawistny, na wzór nowego zakonnego mistrza. Jakub musiał oczywiście zginąć... ale nie oznaczało to że wiedźmin pozwoli jakiemuś upiorowi cos przy okazji ugrać - odmówił królowi gonu i wygrał pojedynek z nim o duszę ubitego zakonnego mistrza. CZĘŚĆ II - W2) - Shani była urocza a wieczory z nia spędzone pełne były 'ognia' ale w koncu okazało się ze jednak do siebie nie pasują. Medyczka wyjechała do Oksenfurtu a wiedźmin został sam, choć nie na długo. Triss zrozumiała w końcu że nie musi zachowywać się jak Yen i wróciła do starej siebie - momentami zabawnej, momentami przekornej i uroczej. Geraltowi nie trzeba było wiecej by spróbować od nowa z mniej 'biczowatą' rudowłosą... - Nie cierpiał on polityki, ale kiedy Foltesta zaatakował ktoś kto zdradzał cechy mutacji Geralt postanowił trzymać się króla na czas jakiś aby dowiedzieć się z Triss wiecej... mimo iż "od pollityki można oparszywieć" i najchętniej trzymałby się od niej jak najdalej. Mimo to ochronił Foltesta podczas ataku na zamek La'valetów i ocalił życie Arjana oraz jego ludzi - przekonując szlachetkę że przegrał bitwę a jego śmierć nic nie zmieni zaś jego matka nie będzie miała nic z 'honoru' stojąc nad grobem. - Niesłusznie oskarżony i ścigany z powodu "zamordowania Foltesta" zdecydował się współpracować z Rochem jaki - mimo że oślizgły jak każdy wywiadowca - wyciągnął do wiedźmina pomocną dłoń. Po trafieniu do Flotsam Geralt zaczął wykonywać kolejne zadania w międzyczasie szukając królobójcy. Oczyścił przytułek z widm a winnych zbrodni doprowadził do drzwi namiestnika miasta by ich osądzono. Sprawdził jaskinię w jakiej zginęło dwóch zbrojnych i poinformował resztę zgodnie z prawdą iz zabili ich Scoiatel, jednak dał Marlenie wyjaśnić powód, wielka szkoda, że zamiast przekonać wiedźmina starała się wprowadzić jego i strażników w pułapkę... po wszystkim zabrali ją na osąd. Geralt pomścił też trollicę i pozwolił żyć jej małżonkowi - wszak troll to (mimo wszystko) stwoirzenie inteligentne a ten nie uczynił nikomu krzywdy). - W końcu Geralt odnalazł Leto i stanął z nim do walki. W tym samym czasie ludzie Roche zaatakowali miejsce w jakim przebywał Królobójca... Biały Wilk znów znalazł się w miejscu w jakim musiał wybrać między dżumą a cholerą... lecz chciał by potyczka doprowadziła do jak najmniejszego rozlewu krwi... a tej Iorwet miał na swych rękach dość. Miast podać miecz elfowi Geralt zostawił go swojemu losowi i skupił sie na wiedźminie ze szkoły żmiji. - Triss została porwana a trop prowadził ku Aedirn... lecz by się tam dostać Geralt musiał polegać na jednej z dwóch osób - Iorwecie jaki co prawda stanął przeciw Letho lecz też prowadził momentami życie wędrownego zbira polującego na ludzi... bądź Roche jaki już przynajmniej raz uratował Geraltowi życie. nie bez znaczenia były tu też wcześniejsze decyzje na polu walki i fakt iż jedne z nich zdawał się o wiele bardziej godny zaufania... Wiedźmin uwolnił Flotsam spod władzy zdrajcy i rasisty licząc iż bez rzeczonej gnidy stosunki ludzi i nieludzi wrócą do normy.. potem zaś wypłynął ku armii Henselta. tbc do komentowania ;) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach